You Hate Lemons?
by Lovely SOS
Summary: Everywhere she went there were lemons, but in the end it was all okay. Because kissing Chad really wasn't all that bad. What does this have to do with lemons? Find out yourself. One-Shot, for deadheart115 Who is VERY awesome.


**A/N Okay, I had this idea in Science class. We were trying to use a lemon, some wires, a tack and a nail to make a battery or something. (I might ad that it didn't even work.) Plus I stabbed myself with a nail, then got LEMON JUICE in it! THAT REALLY HURTS! (Yeah, I'm just a big baby!)**

**ALSO! I wrote this for the coolest author on here... Drum roll, please... Deadheart115! If you haven't read her SWAC stories, go do that! You rock, Deadheart115!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SWAC. Did you think I did? NO! But, maybe one day! *Hammer shatters dream* Never mind.**

**So, here we go, just a little one shot. :) It's Sonny's pov.**

Sonny, do you hate lemons?!

I smiled a little as my castmates and me made our way over to the cafeteria line. It was a nice day, and the sunlight was streaming through the windows. Tawni, me, Grady, Nico and Zora had just finished the first half of our practice for the day, and we were all hungry.

However, when I saw the lunch menue the smile slid off my face.

"Lemon Day? You have got to be kidding me!" I moaned. Tawni's head shot up from where she was filing her nails.

"Lemon Day?" She exclaimed. "Sonny, lemon day is the best! Lemon day is the one day EVERYONE gets served the same food!"

I made a face. "Even Mackenzie Falls?" I asked, pointing to when Chad Dylan Cooper and his obnoxious friends were seated. Tawni nodded her head.

"Boys, it's Lemon Day!" Tawni barked. Nico and Grady's faces lit up like Christmas trees.

''Lemon Day!" They squealed. I made another face.

"What is so great about Lemon Day?" I wanted to know. Tawni rolled her eyes.

"I already told you Sonny." She said. She flipped her hair over her shoulder. "We all eat the same thing. And the best part is, it tastes good!" She cried.

"But I don't like lemons." I objected. I turned back to the menu board, but still heard Tawni sigh.

Lemon Day Specials:

Lemon marmalade

Lemon merang pie

Lemon yogurt

Lemon's.

Lemon sandwiches

Lemon Chicken

Lemon fish (I made an 'ew' face.)

Lemon rice

Lemon pudding

And there was much more. I groaned. I had never particularly liked lemons. I didn't like how they were so nice and innocent looking, but when you bit one: SOUR! The very thought of lemons made my lips pucker up.

With a small sigh, I told Tawni I would just eat Fro-yo.

I walked over to the machine, deciding I would have plain vanilla today. But, unfortunately, I reached it at the exact moment Chad did.

"Ladies first!" I yelled, hurling myself in front of the machine. He just looked at me like I was crazy. With a triumphant grin, I grabbed a cup and pulled the lever- only to let another grin slide off my face.

"Lemon? MORE LEMON?" I cried. Chad walked over to me, a snicker planted on his face.

"What, you don't like lemons?" He asked. I sighed. I was NOT in the mood to argue with him.

"No, as a matter of fact, I hate them."

He grinned. "Happy Lemon Day!" He cried. He then proceeded to take the lemon Fro-yo from me, run away and yell, "Peace out suckas, Ma ha!"

I groaned. This was going to be one long Lemon Day.

**Later-**

I hadn't eaten anything in the cafeteria. I had stuck firmly with the motto, "I hate lemons." But worst of all was the situation I was in now. Thanks to someone who was most likely Chad, the entire studio was out to get me. Thanks to him, I couldn't even walk out of my dressing room without being pelted with lemons.

It was certainly not enjoyable.

Suddenly, the door of the prophouse (My current location. With help for Zora, I used the vents.) opened. Grady, Nico and an annoyed looking Tawni burst in.

"Hey, hey Sonny!" Cried Nico. "Me an' G heard that there's some FREAK at the studio that doesn't like lemons!" Then he and Grady burst into laughter.

"Well," I said, getting up from the couch, "That all fine and dandy. Because the freak is me." I stepped outside of the room for a moment, and lemons immediately attacked me. I ran back inside quickly.

First Nico and Grady just stood there, their mouthes hanging opened. Then they burst into histerical laughter. Again.

Then, once again the door bursted open, this time revealing a smug-looking Chad.

"Hey losers and Sonny."

I shook my head.

"Get out." Said Tawni.

"No."

"Why not?" I asked.

"Because I don't take orders from Randoms." He replied.

Nico and Grady stopped laughing. From the side of me, I heard Tawni mutter to them, "Come on, boys, let Pooper kiss her or what ever. Lets go."

She and the boys turned to leave, but I grabbed Tawni's arm. "Don't leave me with him!" I whisper-hissed. Tawni glared at me.

"Sonny, we both know he came to see you," She said, "So let him do what ever then leave." I reluctantly released her arm, letting her leave with Nico and Grady.

"Fine!" I hissed back at her. "But we are NOT gonna kiss!" I then turned to Chad. A moment later the words registered in my mind. I had just yelled out how I was not going to kiss Chad, and he was right in front of me. I immediately blushed bright red and gave myself a mental slap.

But I was glad to see he only chuckled.

"Why are you here?" I muttered, avoiding his eyes.

"I came to force-feed you this lemon." He said. I growled.

"That lemon shall NEVER touch my lips!" I declared. He pushed the hair out of my eyes.

"Come on." He whispered, peering down at me with his amazing blue eyes. I knew in the back of my mind that he was trying to get me lost in his eyes. "Come on." He said again. He stepped closer to me. And-

I snapped out of it just in time.

"Aw, no fair!" He cried. "I had you!" With a giggle I ran to the other side of the room. For the next three minutes, he chased me, but never could reach me.

At one point, I yelled, "Why do you want me to eat it?" His reply was,

"Because I do!" It was clear he was not going to tell me.

After another two minutes, he finally pinned me against the wall.

"Come on Sonny, just eat it!" He yelled.

I considered it for a moment. I knew he would never give up, and I was tierd from running. With a sigh, I growled a

"Fine."

"Fine." He said.

"Good!" I said.

"Good!" He said.

Then he grabbed my arm and pulled me to the couch.

"Oh look, I can't eat it!" I cried. "Because... You... Didn't cut it!" He smirked at me.

"Yeah, but I have a knife." He said. He dug around in his pocket for it and pulled it out. After a moment of cutting, he had a slice of lemon.

He held it out to me. "Do I have to?" I moaned. He nodded and placed it onto my hand.

I quickly bit into it. The cool fresh taste was good, at first. But then it was sour. And just as I predicted, it made my lips pucker up.

Suddenly Chad lips crashed onto mine: And the taste in my mouth was sweet, instead of sour.

A moment later, he pulled away from me.

"How about now?" He asked softly. "Do you hate lemons?"

"No." I said, and he kissed me again.

The end!

**Who liked it? Cheesy, but yeah. I hope you liked it! Review! But yeah, I was laughing so hard when I wrote the ending, because I know it was cheesey and 3 people (Maybe even 4!) That I know will read this. Review! :)**


End file.
